iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Dezyel of the Rhoyne
Dezyel '''is a Rhoynar water wizard who serves as the chief healer to King Aelyx Targaryen. Early Life '''Dezyel was born in the year 338 AC to a fisherman and his wife, who lived in a small unnamed village on the shores of Dagger Lake. He and his parents were descended from the Rhoynar who once had a great empire along the Mother Rhoyne, and the Mother Rhoyne protected them. Dezyel was taught to fish as soon as he was able, and when his parents and village were wiped out by a pirate attack, followed by a Dothraki raid, Dezyel was the only survivor. He was able to catch fish to feed himself, but he was very distrustful of living on land after that, and mostly remained aboard his small rowboat that he salvaged following the attack. He slowly began roaming south down Dagger Lake. Becoming a Water Wizard After about a year on the lake, Dezyel first encounters an Old Man of the River, the large turtles that were revered by the ancient Rhoynar. After his encounter with the turtle, he has a dream vision where he sees the ancient water wizards of Chroyane struggling against the dragonlords of Valyria. He awakes with the knowledge that he must go to Chroyane. He is able to reach the ruins, but quickly contracts greyscale from the mists. When he encounters the Stone Men, they recognize him as one of them, and take him in, showing him their methods of slowing the spread of the disease. Haunted by dreams of the old Rhoyar cities, Dezyel leaves Chroyane and travels far south the Sarhoy, near Volantis. At the ruins of Sarhoy, he encounters a small group of Rhoynar who have preserved the ancient art of their water magic. They teach Dezyel all they know, recognizing his great natural ability and are awed by his encounter with one of the Old Men. Imprisoned and Enslaved in Volantis After several years training with the wizards of Sarhoy, Dezyel returns to Chroyane to help the Stone Men who once took him in. He is able to stop the disease on most of them, but cannot do anything for their scars. Not wanting to stay in Chroyane, Dezyel then returns to a nomadic lifestyle on the Rhoyne like his ancestors. However, one day, Dezyel finds himself caught in the wrong place in the wrong time as a group of pirates attempted to chase him down and rob him, a contingent of Volantene soldiers ambushed and slaughtered the group, and took Dezyel prisoner, no matter his attempts to explain his innocence. He was brought back to Volantis and thrown in a jail cell and forgotten. For years, Dezyel would use his knowledge to help fellow prisoners, and eventually Volantene guards, with their sores and injuries and sicknesses. Word spread through Volantis of the miracle healer in the dungeon. When the Triarch’s son came down with a case of Bloody Flux that no healer could break, Dynahran sent for Dezyel. After curing the boy, Dynahran made Dezyel his court healer (against Dezyel’s will). Dezyel was made to minister to his lord for years during the bloody Rise of Volantis, culminating in the death of Dynahran by dragonfire. Following the Dragon Finally freed from his gilded cage, Dezyel roamed north and settled in the ruins of Sar Mell on the Rhoyne. After a couple years in Sar Mell, Dezyel hears rumors of the dragon rider that freed him from Dynahran gathering an army to invade Westeros. Following the rumors brought Dezyel all the way to the city of Pentos, where he found that the dragon rider had already departed. Dezyel remained in Pentos for some time, and had begun preparing to leave the city when he recieved yet another dream vision. In this vision, he saw the dragon rider and his dragon fall to a ballista bolt. Bloodied and injured, the dragon rider escaped his enemies and set sail for Essos. When the ship arrived in Pentos, Dezyel was there to meet it at the dock. He rushed aboard and began administering to the wounds of the unconscious man immediately. When the man finally awoke, he introduced himself to Dezyel as Aelyx Targaryen: Prince of Slaver's Bay, Commander of the Golden Company, True King of the Andals and the First Men, wielder of the Valyrian Steel sword Blackfyre and Last of the Dragonriders. Dezyel told Aelyx of his training as a water wizard of the Mother Rhoyne and how Aelyx had inadvertently freed him from the Dragon of Volantis, and how the Mother Rhoyne had shown him the death of Viserion. “Once, my people were the dragon lords greatest opponents, Aelyx. Now, I offer you my services, such as they are at my age. Let me stay with you and tend your wounds and offer you what counsel I may. It is the will of the Mother Rhoyne.” From that day on, Dezyel has dutifully served the Targaryen king as his chief healer. Category:Rhoynar Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi